headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization)
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is the official novelization of the 2002 film Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones, directed by franchise creator George Lucas. The novelization was written by noted sci-fi/fantasy author R.A. Salvatore and first published in hardcover edition by Del Rey and LucasBooks on April 23rd, 2002. Other versions depicting events in the film include a junior reader by Patricia C. Wrede and published by Schoolastic Books as well as a four-issue comic book limited series published by Dark Horse Comics and written by Henry Gilroy with illustrations by Jan Duursema and Ray Kryssing. Product description There is a great disturbance in the Force. . . . From the sleek ships of the glimmering Coruscant skyscape to the lush gardens of pastoral Naboo, dissent is roiling. The Republic is failing, even under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, elected ten years earlier to save the crumbling government. Separatists threaten war, and the Senate is hopelessly divided, unable to determine whether to raise an army for battle or keep the fragile peace. It is a stalemate that once broken, could lead to galactic chaos. Mischievous and resolved, courageous to the point of recklessness, Anakin Skywalker has come of age in a time of great upheaval. The nineteen-year-old apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi is an enigma to the Jedi Council, and a challenge to his Jedi Master. Time has not dulled Anakin's ambition, nor has his Jedi training tamed his independent streak. When an attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala's life brings them together for the first time in ten years, it is clear that time also has not dulled Anakin's intense feelings for the beautiful diplomat. The attack on Senator Amidala just before a crucial vote thrusts the Republic even closer to the edge of disaster. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu sense enormous unease. The dark side is growing, clouding the Jedi's perception of the events. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a slow rumble is building into the roar of thousands of soldiers readying for battle. But even as the Republic falters around them, Anakin and Padmé find a connection so intense that all else begins to fall away. Anakin will lose himself-and his way-in emotions a Jedi, sworn to hold allegiance only to the Order, is forbidden to have. Based on the story by George Lucas and the screenplay by George Lucas and Jonathan Hales, this intense and revealing novel by bestselling author R. A. Salvatore sheds new light on the legend of Star Wars-and skillfully illuminates one of our most beloved sagas. Synopsis Appearances Characters Organizations Locales Items Notes & Trivia Editions *ISBN 0-345-42881-1; April 23rd, 2002, Del Rey, 336-page hardcover *ISBN 0-553-52904-8; April 23rd, 2002, Random House Audio, Abridged cassette *ISBN 0-553-71472-4; April 23rd, 2002, Random House Audio, Abridged CD *ISBN 0-553-71473-2; April 23rd, 2002, Random House Audio, Unabridged cassette *ISBN 0-553-71474-0; April 23rd, 2002, Random House Audio, Unabridged CD *ISBN 0-345-45851-6; May 1st, 2002, Del Rey, 353-page Celebration II hardcover *ISBN 0-345-46143-6; November 12th, 2002 Del Rey, 336-page hardcover (Yoda cover) *ISBN 0-345-42882-X; April 1st, 2003, Del Rey, 368-page paperback *ISBN 8372459479; 2002, Amber, 262-page Polish paperback *ISBN 13:978-954-528-677-3; 2006, Trud, 278-page Bulgarian paperback See also External Links * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clonse at Wookieepedia * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones at Random House * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Hardcover) at Amazon.com * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (paperback) at Amazon.com * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (paperback) at Barnes & Noble ---- Category:Articles Category:Novels Category:2002/Novels Category:Books that take place in 22 BBY Category:Books set in outer space Category:Books with alien worlds Category:Books with clones Category:Books with extraterrestrials Category:Books with monsters Category:Books with robots Category:Books with space ships Category:Ballantine Books Category:Del Rey Category:LucasBooks Category:Random House Category:Novelizations